


Thick as Thieves

by Merfilly



Category: Entrapment (1999), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of art connoisseurs meet and catch up on where they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick as Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> A teaser for an eventual longer fic, I hope.

Virginia Baker sipped at her drink, sitting quietly in a bar in Monaco. After a few moments, another woman sat down next to her with her own drink.

"Heard you lost your con," the other woman said.

Virginia shrugged. "I heard you're one of the good guys now."

Sophie Devereaux smiled at that. "Depends on your definition of 'good'," she said. "Did you find him?"

Now it was Virginia that smiled. "Oh I did." She looked at Sophie and arched an eyebrow. "Did your 'he' find you?"

Sophie laughed a little and sipped her drink. "You might say he did."


End file.
